Untamed
by criticat
Summary: The desert... so much and so little changed over time. In this world, filled with cruelty, betrayal of those close and superstition, an ancient prophecy birthed the belief into strength greater than any witnessed before.
1. Chapter 1

The desert... so much and so little changed over time.

The molten mass of gold, its hunger voracious and movement unfaltering. The winds carried the grains; their will shaping the sand much like the merciless yet fair Raj would bend the will of others. In this world, filled with cruelty and struggles for survival, betrayal of those close and superstition, an ancient prophecy birthed the belief into strength greater than any witnessed before. The wise spoke of an unseen power coming from a foreign land, a place where ground was so white that it was blinding, the forests so thick that no man could tear through and beings so brutal that no one dared oppose them. The being that wields the power shall surpass any other, but wish for more, this hunger being its downfall lest it shall find the deserts greatest treasure...


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome slid forward, her eyes owlish as she listened to her mother repeat the ancient fable, not daring to breathe as she watched her mother's lips slow to a halt, the woman always stopping the tale in the same place.

"Mother, you never speak of the treasure!"

Chuckling, the woman slid her hands down her daughter's obsidian locks, luxuriating in the feel of the lustrous waves, the small child's impatience surpassing her father's.

"My little one, my precious little princess, do not be angry with your mother. I do not know what the treasure is myself."

Pouting, Kagome shook her mother's hand off, her anger rising at the feeling of powerlessness, knowing that she must not blame her mother.

"It is not fair, I wish to know."

"I know my sweet, but do not worry. Your father will send men to the furthest ends of the world to find the answers you seek." Her smile faltering for a moment, she turned away lest her young should see the sadness that marred her beautiful features "But I do feel that sometimes, ignorance is bliss."


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshomaru sneered in disgust at the feeling of unwelcome grains in his mouth that, with another flick, the wind sent flying straight at him as he prepared to drink. Spitting the scathing granules out, the demon cursed the day his father sent him on the mission.

'Father, when this Sesshomaru asked for conquest, for power, this was not what I meant.'

The visage was truly ugly, the unusually flat and hard ground at times replaced with dunes that filled his boots with scorching sand, Sesshomaru's face betraying his irritation as he shook it out only to feel more mere minutes later. Whilst the heat did not bother him too much, the lack of mossy ground on which one could move soundlessly with ease, did. For a predator and Sesshomaru was undeniably a predator, power had to go hand in hand with stealth. Even if humans could not hear it, his eager ears picked up on the sound of his own steps, which bothered him somewhat.

A throaty call was heard, one of the men signalling that something was up ahead.

'Finally. It begins.'


	4. Chapter 4

Sesshomaru's boots slid along the carpets which were thrown over the bare land of the courtyard, the almost careless treatment aimed at showing off the wealth of the Raj. The light, sun burnt walls of the castle that Sesshomaru and his men entered were vast, dividing the citadel into several wings.

Armed guards stood at every corner, calloused hands resting on the hilts of their weapons, lest the expected but not trusted visitors should do anything out of their own volition that wouldn't be approved of by the Raj. Raising his head haughtily, Sesshomaru spread his youki outwards, enjoying the way all present recognised the threat that came with it. There may be more of them, but even their great numbers would not save them from his wrath.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sesshomaru-sama, I see that you were welcomed accordingly."

Inclining his head in agreement, the silent demon sipped the offered drink, finding the complex flavour pleasant, the spicy aroma wafting of the concoction foreign but intriguing.

"Indeed. My father thanks you for your earlier generosity and sends a reply."

The Raj smiled, slight creases revealing his age, accepting the sealed parchment and resting it on his knee, appearing to be in no hurry to read it.

'And yet your scent speaks of your impatience. Humans are truly feeble.'

"I shall abandon you to finish in peace; there is much for me to think about. A reply shall be ready in several days."

Calling a servant forth, the Raj's smile shifted, for it was not reserved for those of lower standing.

"Maksut, you shall take the heir to the West to the harem."


	6. Chapter 6

Blinking, Sesshomaru furrowed his brow, selecting the words for his refusal with care.

"The honour is appreciated, but I do not think that father would approve."

"Nonsense! The Western Lord knows all too well the importance of tradition. Do not deny my gift before you see it with your own eyes, dear friend."

Repressing an aggravated sigh, Sesshomaru rose, inclining his head slightly towards the Raj in an almost mocking bow, the veiled hint at offence not escaping the prudent demon. Turning on his heel, the youkai steeled his resolve, resolute to follow through with his duty at all cost.


	7. Chapter 7

As they stood on a balcony, Maksut showed the numerous women that filled the garden in the female wing of the castle, all of them undeniably beautiful, their bodies lithe and movements graceful as they enjoyed the cool evening air, laughter and singing filling the cool evening air.

"The women before our eyes are the best that there are in the lands, all of them ripe and ready for picking. You may select one."

Not caring for being as much as told that he must lay with one of the women, _human_ women, Sesshomaru scanned the group of females, admitting to himself that any male would react differently to the proposal made. However, he, the heir to the West, was not just any male. His elfin ears twitching slightly, he heard a voice that was different from all others, a child's voice. Molten gold eyes found the source with ease, his eyes widening slightly as he saw her.

'Azure. Hm... a rarity indeed.'


	8. Chapter 8

"Tell me, Maksut, what does the Raj expect me to do with his _gift_ should I select one?"

A sly smile curved the servant's mouth, his tone gaining almost fatherly undertones as he raised his eyes to the heavens. Surely he did not have tell the young man what to do with a woman once she is in the bedchamber?

"Why, anything you wish, Lord of the West. The women are schooled well enough in many techniques. You shan't complain once you savoured one of these females."

"Hm.. if I am to do as I wish, than I chose the child."


	9. Chapter 9

Spluttering at the young man's reply, Maksut bowed, not daring to oppose the youkai before him.

"As you wish, but allow this lowly one to inquire, what are you planning to do with the child once I retrieve her?"

Glaring at the trembling man, Sesshomaru held his gaze before Maksut, reluctantly, looked away, painfully aware of the golden orbs that bore into his back.

"That, old man, although it is none of your concern, shall be nothing like what your filthy mind supplies you with. This Sesshomaru does not wish for a female for pleasure, for there are plenty in any kingdom I set foot in."

Bowing repeatedly, the man scurried off.


	10. Chapter 10

When he opened the door to his chamber, the child was already there, her lips pursed tightly together as she looked anywhere but at him, her chin raised high whilst she worried the expensive silk of her sleeves. Sesshomaru smirked at the defiance flashing through her cerulean eyes, taking a deep breath to find her scent unusually crisp, refreshing in a country that abounded aromas that were far too overpowering or otherwise unpleasant. Deciding that conquest did not come through brute force only, he sat down, allowing time to pass leisurely, not at all bothered by silence that seemed strenuous for her.


	11. Chapter 11

Maksut could fault himself on many things, but cowardice was never one of these. As his Raj bestowed numerous hits upon his person, he withstood the abuse silently, not even lifting his hand to wipe the blood that trickled freely down his cut brow, knowing that he has failed in his sole duty.

"How dare you" the Raj hissed through clenched teeth "give her to that beast! That foul mongrel that knows little about our ways and respects them even less!"

Maksut raised his sleeve to spit the rapidly collecting blood out of his mouth into it, not wanting to tarnish the floor of his Lord's chamber and yet unable to speak with the liquid gathered in his mouth.

"Forgive this lowly one, master. I am not wise enough for I would have come for you then."

The Raj's hand pausing on its way to Maksut's head, the man sighed tiredly, his voice and expression betraying his true age.

"I cannot refuse the dog, the consequences would be too dire. Far too dire. Pray that he has honour enough not to defile her, Maksut, for your death will not be swift, nor will be the deaths of those dear to you."


	12. Chapter 12

As minutes trickled by, the Western Lord congratulated himself on the small victory. The child finally started to fidget, her scent spiked with curiosity as she regarded him out of the corner of her eye, her eyes widening in awe as she took his appearance. Never before she saw a creature like him. When she was brought here, the mere mention of his pale skin and silver hair disgusted her, making her think of sickness and ghosts. Now that she beheld him, resting, she understood how wrong her assumptions were.

Hearing the shuffling of layers of light silk and other, foreign fabrics, Sesshomaru cracked one golden eye open, waiting for the uncertain girl to approach him.

"Mother told me, that you come from the land where feathers coat the earth so thoroughly that you cannot see it until the seasons change. Is that so?"


	13. Chapter 13

As a rather one sided but nonetheless easy conversation ensued, Sesshomaru found that listening to the girl's chatter was as soothing to his senses as he imagined it to be, her countenance honest unlike the one of many others, perhaps due to her age. He often found that much in his life was governed by context, the setting and the way one uttered a word being much more important that the word itself. To her, words came freely, each full of emotion.

"Tell me, my Lord" she said as she could no longer suppress the urge "why is it that you asked for me to come to your chamber?"

He regarded her for a few moments, her cheeks stained pink at her own audacity. The corners of his mouth lifting a fraction to hint at a devastating smile, the Western Lord let his hand fall to rest lightly on her head, elegant taloned fingers ruffling ebony locks.

"This Sesshomaru shall let Maksut now that you are to be taken to your rooms. He has waited long enough pressed up against the door."


	14. Chapter 14

Kagome wiped the sleep out of her eyes, raising herself on the plush pillow as she thought about her Sesshomaru-sama.

It has been two days since he summoned her for the first time and his stay would end today, at least that was what the servants said, most sounding relieved on the behalf of their master, who did not appear to care for the guest to remain longer than the time required for a reply to be composed and written.

Resting her head on her hands, Kagome felt her heart clench. Ice cold prickles travelling down her spine, she whimpered at the thought of not seeing the Western Lord again. She knew that he could not remain in the raj, she was no fool.

'He is different from us.'

And she liked it immensely.


	15. Chapter 15

Approaching her mother, the woman resting her head on her hands as she appeared deep in thought, Kagome tugged at the woman's robe, not used to being ignored so openly.

"Mother! Oh do listen to me, please!"

Midoriko nodded absentmindedly, averting her eyes from whatever sight fascinated her so, forcing a smile that failed to reach her eyes onto her face.

"I apologise my dear, I was watching your father. What do you wish of me?"

Kagome paused, pressing her nose against her mother's stomach to muffle her insistent sobs.

"He is leaving, isn't he?"

"It displeases you." Midoriko said, with a hint of surprise evident in her tone.

"Yes."


	16. Chapter 16

"My dear you are but a child and yet you managed to leave you heart unguarded enough for him to step on it. How curious..."

"Step on my heart? How cruel it sounds!"

Chuckling, Midoriko picked up her child, pressing the girl's head against her chest as she brushed soothing circles on Kagome's back, not used to seeing her little girl hurt, for none would dare to upset her.

"Indeed it can be. But the greatest pleasure shall be birthed from the worst pain. These feelings are the affirmers of life, my dear. You shall understand it when time comes."

"When I shall marry?"

Midoriko opened her mouth to reply, pausing as she heard distant and yet distinctively female laughter that made her heart grow heavy.

"Perhaps."


	17. Chapter 17

Brow creasing in confusion, Kagome slanted her sapphire eyes sideward, fingers playing with her mother's auburn locks as she wondered whether to ask the question that burned her throat.

"Do you not love father?"

"He has my loyalty."

"But love?"

Her lips tightening slightly as her smile faltered, Midoriko pressed a kiss onto her daughter's brow.

"I provide him with the subtle sustenance that he requires."

Somewhat satisfied with the vague reply, Kagome tore away from her mother, admiring the translucent outer robe that fell gently over layers of embroided cloth that the woman was clothed in today. She did not know what love was, but she always felt that although father was not the one for displays of attention, his treatment of the harem proved to any how much he cared. But, as she walked away to see her mother's smile fade, perhaps it was not enough to secure happiness. Upon hearing heavy footfalls that heralded the Raj's approach, Midoriko secured the light cloth over her face, concealing herself from the world.


	18. Chapter 18

Sesshomaru felt his hair lift by the rare cooler breeze, as if the Western winds he knew so well from home ventured thus far to remind him that he was awaited eagerly at home. Hearing the patter of light sandaled feet, he raised his eyes to watch the minute girl run down the small set of stairs, stopping a few meters away. Coming as close as was seen proper even for a female, even if she was but a child yet.

"Sesshomaru-sama" she uttered, using the honorific just as he said pleased him, "will you return?"

"Do you wish it?"

"Yes."

Pausing, he found the request acceptable enough.

"This Sesshomaru will consider it."

A dazzling smile lit up Kagome's face instantly, her mind no longer taxed with the forethought of grief, Maksut finally catching up and dragging the girl back inside as she bid her farewell to the Western Lord.

Small beads of sweat that had nothing to do with the heat coated Maksut's forehead as he pulled the reluctant, untamed child along, mindful of not appearing to force her, aware of the many eyes that watched the slip of a girl secure the loyalty of a ruthless demon.


	19. Chapter 19

The desert... so much and so little changed over time. Indeed, the languid passing of days would go unnoticed by many, but not by her, for she waited. Wishing ardently and believing that he will return. At first, a naive child, running to her window each time a visitor was expected. Mindful of any givers of hope like the soft clicking of hoofs on the carpets, straining her ears to listen to the male voices.

Later, as the feeling of doubt slowly weathered away the hope that she clung onto, she did not rush to see the guests any longer, training her ears to pick out the useful information from the servants' daily gossip but schooling herself to show no definite interest in it. It was then that she learned the worth of subtlety, adopting the role that was offered to her.

Finally, when she became of age, she gave up on him, now understanding why the women said that he stepped on her heart out of all things. It felt broken, squashed heartlessly and forgotten and yet, as sun shone and life moved on, just as a wilted flower would, her heart gradually recovered enough to forget the beautiful creature of the West for now she had something of greater importance.

Her duty.

**So here the story really starts :) Hope that you like it so far! Please review, it does help to know what the readers think of the story. Helps me improve ^^**


	20. Chapter 20

_**The present**_

With a mighty roar of pure hot rage the Raj threw the reports aside. The messenger barely had time to suppress an undignified squeal that threatened to leave his mouth at the sight of such great displeasure, the discontentment to which he was partially guilty of making his hand clutch his throat involuntarily, the other wiping the perspiration off his face. The rest of the skins with inky black writings were forgotten, for their importance paled in comparison. Fists clenched and eyes flashing with unsuppressed indignation, the Raj spoke.

"When?"

"They shall reach the citadel in two sunsets."

"Did you find out what is it that they seek?"

"Power. Power that only we can obtain for them."


	21. Chapter 21

_**The resolve**_

Kagome heard the anguished cries of men, dying at the hands of the vile beast that she once adored. How naive she was to think that the killing perfection could have a heart, for feelings were a fault and he disdained flaws. Well, finally the time came for him to pay, not for her silly belief and self-induced suffering, but for his hubrance and blind, self-seeking wish for power above all.

Adjusting the cloth that covered her face and body, allowing only her eyes to be seen as she looked at the battle that ensued before her eyes, Kagome waited, steeling her reserve as she clutched the handle of the expertly crafted dagger, certain that once the time came her hand will not waver. She did not look away from the blood and gore, she made herself watch lest she would feel any uncertainty, reminding herself that although it pained her to do so, killing him was her only choice.

**Please review! **


	22. Chapter 22

_**Mistakes of the mighty **_

Crushing his opponent with brute force, Sesshomaru heard the familiar snapping and crunching of bones signal the demise of yet another filthy human, the pathetic insects dying swiftly as his men rushed through the castle, the sound of people begging for mercy coupled with anguished cries filling the air.

The Raj and the women, as expected, were nowhere to be seen, as they either hid or escaped down one of the tunnel systems that would have been built. To him, it mattered little. What did matter was the prophecy and the one that held the key to ultimate power. The only one that could locate it for him and he was but a few doors away. Moving, he felt the body of his foe fall heavily to the ground, the man no longer breathing. Appraising the situation around him, watching their enemies dying out swiftly like candlelight under the force on an ocean, Sesshomaru knew that nothing could stop the forces of the West now.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Lone**_

Wiping the blood on the once richly decorated cloth that hung hapzardly across a window, Sesshomaru slid his weapon into its scabbard, the sword resting heavily against his side, drunk on blood and satisfied with the sheer number of opponent slain. All inhabitants albeit the Raj and his women were now captured, leaving this tower unprotected, the female inside vulnerable.

Raising his chin haughtily, Sesshomaru observed the broken staircase, the dust and pieces of stone settled but not carried away by the winds. Observing the wreckage idly, Sesshomaru found himself wondering how she was planning on getting down herself, the thought being somewhat amusing.

Crouching low, shimmering strands grazing the smooth cool rock, he sprang, air beating against his form as he was carried upwards towards the single visible entrance.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Innate warnings **_

His leather boots connecting with the small platform left in front of the door, Sesshomaru felt unwelcome feeling of foreboding settle within his person as once again he wondered what magic caused the collapse of the aged, seemingly sturdy stone. A frown creasing his brow, the prudent Lord realised for the first time since starting this conquest that perhaps the female was left unguarded as she was more than capable of protecting herself without aid, rather than abandoned for the lack of a better way.

Rebuking himself for not pondering the notion earlier, he chose to enter, rightly believing that no being albeit his sire had the might to overpower him, the killing perfection.


	25. Chapter 25

_**The fall of the raj**_

As Sesshomaru's hands rested on her arms, golden eyes scrutinising her face, Kagome pushed him away, swinging unexpectedly to a side as she drew her dagger from behind her back. The setting sun reflecting off the sharply curved blade drew his attention to the weapon instantly, her delicate wrist being held captive in a deathly grip so fast she barely noticed his movements, pressure causing her to cry out.

Kagome grit her teeth together, stubbornly refusing to let go of her single change to slay the beast before her, but feeling her fingers unwind around her weapon as the force increased. Closing her eyes, she let go, the faint thud against the lush carpet heralding her defeat.

**Oooh its getting more and more exiting to write this! ^^ Please review. **


	26. Chapter 26

_**Forgotten**_

Throwing the unnecessarily thick fabric off her person to leave her clothed in several layers of light silk, Sesshomaru scrutinised the young lavishly dressed woman before him, the gently tinkling jewels and golden painted marks upon her person defining her status. He did not find her to be special or attractive and yet Sesshomaru paused in his idle scrutiny as her eyes bore into his, cobalt challenging amber. His larger hands now grasping both her wrists and booted feet resting lightly on hers, he held her captive, watching her slump her shoulders in defeat, Sesshomaru choosing to speak first.

"I know you."

"Yes."

Moistening her dry lips with her tongue, she moved closer, Sesshomaru drawing a deep breath, savouring the familiar crisp scent of the female as a distant, nearly forgotten memory of a child invaded his thoughts.

"I am yours."

Leaning in closer, her plump pink lips found his, the kiss as passionate as it could be with Sesshomaru being rendered incapable of movement, his mind, in regardance of such assault of his person, not quite made up.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Hubrance**_

Wrapping his arms around her slight yet curvaceous form, Sesshomaru explored what was so eagerly offered, his tongue venturing beyond the smooth barrier of her teeth to battle her tongue into submission. Kagome's hands grasping strands of silver iridescent hair, its hue becoming almost golden as the setting sun danced across the smooth tresses, she tried to push away, her body begging for air but desiring more. With a grunt, he withdrew, his mind clearing enough for the stoic demon to realise what has been done.

"Woman, this Sesshomaru has come to kill you."

The corners of her mouth lifting, Kagome smiled coldly.

"Then I shall thank the heavens that men have but one fault that they all share... hubrance."


	28. Chapter 28

_**Serpent **_

"Woman what do you..." Sesshomaru shook his head, blinking as the multiple colours danced before his eyes, the girl's face distorted so greatly that he could barely grasp where she stood if it wasn't for her scent, the emotions channelled so different to the ones mere seconds ago. She was victorious. Tongue flicking along his lower lip, the youkai found that along with the woman's flavour there was a taste that he did not expect to find. Poison.

"Sleep well Sesshomaru-_sama_, my Western prince."

Her voice distant, Sesshomaru withdrew his sword, blindly swinging at the shifting form before him, the flawless yet rash movement throwing the male off balance further to sink onto his knees, weapon used as crutch as his eyes grew heavy, magenta lids closing as he sank further into oblivion.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Venom, seduction and lies**_

He woke with a start, a cry full of unsuppressed, white hot rage shattering the scorching air around him, startling the resting woman. Feeling the restrains on his limbs, Sesshomaru thrashed about, finding that his resistance was rather futile. Raising his golden eyes, he found himself to be in a bed chamber, chained far enough not to reach the bed and yet having enough space to move should he need to. The woman sat up on the bed, her weapon clearly making her earlier pose uncomfortable, making her, begrudgingly, alter her position.

"I see that you awoke. I didn't expect you to."

"Onna, what have you done to this Sesshomaru?"

Watching the muscles concealed by alabaster skin move smoothly with each of his movements, the demon's clothes torn enough for his chest and arms to be seen, she chose to dismiss the unfamiliar word that was, most likely, some vile insult in his tongue.

"Unfortunately, it did not work, for you are still alive."

"Hm. I can only assume you are referring to becoming familiar with my person."

Flushing hotly, Kagome pounced, Sesshomaru noting that her movements were unusually sleek for a human as he found a dagger pressed to the pulsing vein on his throat.

Kagome hissed lowly, her voice full of venom: "Do not remind me. I would never lay hands upon your person willingly."

"Is that so? It appeared different."

"Did the poison affect your mind or your intelligence was compromised otherwise?" rocking back on her heals to retreat within his reach, she sheathed her weapon. "You must never trust appearances. More so here."

Before leaving the chamber, Kagome dared to face him once more, her face not betraying her emotion but scent filled with sadness and regret.

"You mustn't blame yourself, Lord of the West. It is quite simple; I am not the right woman. The one you seek is no longer here."

Don't forget the two R's. Read and Review please ;)


	30. Chapter 30

**This drabble was written for Smittee's Alphabet challenge. **

**Standard disclaimer applies. I do not own Inuyasha.**

Magenta lids shut, the Lord of the West pretended to rest, appearing to have met his abapical, given up and no longer seeing the need to try his binds further. Dismissing one strategy after another, he, begrudgingly, admitted to himself that aid may be needed.

Sesshomaru expanded his youki, searching for survivals amongst his men. Cringing as the pink, barely healed flesh of several wounds popped open under the strain of movement, he stilled, his breathing slowing until the pain was bearable.

'Hm.. It appears that the poison in my system saved me, yet the toxin used by the woman slowed down the healing process.'

Minutes scurried by, faint flickers of power here and there confirming that not all were slain, the demon finding some comfort in the thought as he leaned back against the cool surface of the wall, giving his body time to heal before the impending battle.

'So the half breed survived too, that is... fortunate.'

No matter the disdain he felt towards his brother, at least he was certain that the fraternal bond would make them allies enough to escape.

**Prompt: Abapical-the lowest point **

**Read and Review please ^^**


	31. Chapter 31

Drabble 31 Babeldom

**This drabble wa****s written for Smittee's Alphabet challenge. **

**Standard disclaimer ****applies. I do not own Inuyasha.**

Sesshomaru felt his strength return gradually as the toxin's effect lessened, pink scars replacing the ugly ragged gashes on his flesh. Skin vibrated as foreign energy rose to the surface of his binds at the slight movement, battling his youki. With a snarl, he pushed against the restrains, crimson threading the gold of his eyes as his talons elongated to deadly points, growling becoming feral. Not allowing himself to be lost to rage, the prudent youkai stopped, fighting against his baser instincts.

'So I cannot break the chains..'

With a grunt, he flicked away dust that settled upon his shoulder, turning to gaze at the wall. Feeling weathered rock crumble down, his struggles leaving wounds in the seemingly impenetrable stone, the demon paused, observing the holes where his elbows were moments ago.

'..but the walls.'

Taking the thick piece of metal into his hand, he pulled, smirking as with a sickening screech of protest the pole gave in, the grey rock bubbling and popping to give way.

Finally free, Sesshomaru rose, tuning out the babeldom in the numerous rooms of the palace that his keen senses picked up on, his attentions concentrated fully on the irate flickering of familiar youki.

**Prompt: Babeldom – a cacophony of voices. **

**Thank you so very much to Aisha, djinnia, casedeputy and memeylupht for reviewing! Your kind words and encouragement gave me a great confidence boost! ^^  
><strong>


	32. Chapter 32

**This drabble was written for Smittee's Alphabet challenge. **

**Standard disclaimer applies. I do not own Inuyasha.**

Thick chains lying casually across his broad shoulders, Sesshomaru cursed the hanoyu, feeling his half brother's aura once again migrate, energies swirling around his person in cardioid loops. Elfin ears twitched as light footsteps approached. Not to alarm any of his escape, the youkai slid furtively behind the thick material of a decorative curtain, elegant fingers sliding along the fabric to settle the material. The woman walking past was unfamiliar, her scent speaking clearer than any words. She was exited, scared, and, judging by the strength of scent of death that clung to her skin, she was elderly. Taking another deep breath, Sesshomaru felt a trace of a rather familiar stench.

'She must have seen the half-breed.'

The unknown woman gasped fruitlessly, barely able to breathe as the chain pressed firmly around her throat, links digging into the skin of her neck. Sesshomaru pulled her closer, crashing her form against his chest as he hissed lowly: "Woman, if you want to see the light of day, you better lead me to where they keep the hanyou."

**Prompt: Cardioid – heart shaped **


	33. Chapter 33

**This drabble was written for Smittee's Alphabet challenge. **

**Standard disclaimer applies. I do not own Inuyasha.**

Miroku raised his head slowly, cringing as his blood encrusted skin strained under the effort of first movements, finally conscious and painfully aware of the cold and dampness of the dungeon. Flexing muscles, he grit his teeth as pain dug its claws into his limbs, mauve bruises reminders of the dapocaginous men that exchanged profanities mere feet away, pounding their fists against the door as they argued.

Hearing familiar half-hearted curses to his right, Miroku forced a smile, dry lips moving slowly.

"I am glad that you are alive, my friend.."

"And kicking. Now stop playing the damsel in distress and help me already! These damn chains are bewitched or something, I can't break 'em."

Feeling around his mouth with his tongue, Miroku's eyes lit up, lips curling lightly in a victorious smirk as he located the object he searched for, hidden well enough not to be taken away with their armour and weapons. With quick and light flicks he pushed it to his lips, clamping them tightly around it. Feeling Inuyasha shift closer, he leaned towards the lock.

**Prompt: Dapocaginous - mean-spirited; heartless.**


	34. Chapter 34

**This drabble was written for Smittee's Alphabet challenge. **

**Standard disclaimer applies. I do not own Inuyasha.**

Cringing as the last bind rattled to the floor, announcing their escape to anyone that cared to listen, Miroku massaged his legs as they gained feeling, his strength returning somewhat after the discovery of a small pot full of water, the small pieces of sand crunching on his teeth. Inuyasha paced the sack of a dungeon room that they were locked in, claws trailing on the smooth, as if licked to sleekness surface of the walls, exclaiming with uncharacteristic softness as he felt wind caress his calloused palm.

"Let's hope that walls aren't strengthened by magic like those stupid chains."

Walking as far back as he could, his broad shoulders meeting the opposite wall, he ran, his form beating into the wall with a force that appeared to shake the very foundations of the palace, Inuyasha disappearing briefly from sight in a cloud of dust.

Holding his breath in anticipation, Miroku jumped as a guard flew past him, landing in a messy heap, his form still. Hearing a sneeze and some hushed curses, he saw Inuyasha pick up a curved blade, adjusting his hold on the unfamiliar hilt as he leaned against the newly formed entrance.

"Oi, Mikoru! You are coming or not?"

**Prompt:**** Ecardinate**** -**** without hinges****. Kindly read and review **


	35. Chapter 35

**This drabble was written for Smittee's Alphabet challenge. **

**Standard disclaimer applies. I do not own Inuyasha.**

She was running, her palms and knees scratched from multiple falls, blood staining the torn, exquisite cloth she was adorned in but she did not stop, the hushed calls of her senses telling her the direction from which danger came. Several times, Kagome altered her course, flinging herself off walls, momentum increasing her speed briefly. But the beast, as if reading her thoughts, was always waiting, his wicked eyes shining knowingly. Finally, as if finding this game of cat and mouse no longer satisfying, he grasped her hand. Kagome hissed and tried to bite him, the man turning her with ease to press a blade against her chest.

"You can run from _me_, my precious, but there is no running from your duty."

His breath ghosting over the shell of her ear the male caressed the curve of her hip roughly as he murmured her name, Kagome biting down on her lip as she suppressed a sob. Finally, he seemed to have enough.

"Stay."

Pushing her away, he let the darkness envelop him, his form completely dissolved by the time she heard voices. Screams for mercy ripped apart by silence. She recognised the tongue, it was the one of the raj rather than the foreign languid one she heard the youkai Lord and his companions use. The silent assassin approached her.

**Prompt: Facinorous-atrociously wicked.**

**More mystery! Just the way I like it. **


	36. Chapter 36

**This drabble was written for Smittee's Alphabet challenge. **

**Standard disclaimer applies. I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I know that the fic is M rated but I thought that a little extra warning is better then none. This one is a little more… blood and guts then others. It is longer too! ^^**

She did not look up as he approached, knowing well that she was at his mercy.

"I admit I underestimated you, Western Lord."

"Indeed."

Closing her eyes, Kagome turned her head, loathing her cowardice but unable to look death in the eye. Feeling a tug of something rough as it snaked its way around her wrists, she frowned, blue eyes snapping open. She hissed at both the sharp strands digging into her skin and at having her hands bound, making her feel like lowly cattle.

Sesshomaru stood with innate grace, his hair as gleaming and smooth as quicksilver, ignoring her reluctance to look at him in favour of perusing her form for a moment. A shark intake of breath interrupting his scrutiny, he tightened the binds, punishing the young woman for his, even if slight, interest in her.

"You said that you are not the right woman, correct? This Sesshomaru assumes that you know the way to the right one."

Her eyes narrowing, azure eyes flashing like merciless steel, Kagome did not reply. Unwilling to play whatever games she had in mind, he walked away, forcing her to follow through the still palace.

Kagome's eyes widened in horror as she saw bodies of the bravest, most skilled men of the raj scattered about the halls, their limbs twisted in awkward, unimaginable angles. Fighting the urge to be sick, she swallowed briskly but did not look away.

Sniffing delicately, Sesshomaru chose to inform her "It appears that the monk was here."

Lips parting, her mouth formed a delicate o as she wondered how a human, one of apparently holy descent could have killed warriors, née, assassins that were taught to kill from the day they were born.

The more they went on, the more gore was before them, Sesshomaru's pace becoming almost leisurely as he strolled languidly past headless corpses, seeming to enjoy their gad or at least wanting her to believe it was so.

"Hm.. The half breed must have found his sword."

The further they continued, the quieter the woman grew, Sesshomaru noted with great satisfaction, his gaze settled on the woman as she worried her plump lower lip, pearly teeth sinking into the flesh with vigour. The change from the elaborate curses and failed attempts to take his life was welcome, the moments of her being shocked into silence pleasing to his senses.

As they continued towards the ornate stairs that marked the entry way to the gardens, Kagome closed her eyes with a squeak, clamping her hands firmly over her mouth, unable to look onto the limbless bloody bodies all around her, the lush carpets squelching underfoot.

"I assume this is where they kept you" she whispered, her voice laced with horror and some degree of awe. Quirking a brow, he chose to acknowledge her with a nod, satisfied that she stopped struggling.

**Prompt: Gad – to wander about idly or in pursuit of pleasure.**


	37. Chapter 37

Once all were outside, having tracked each other's auras, Sesshomaru scanned the horizon for brief shimmers should the languidly rising sun reflect off blades of hidden warriors. Finding none, he pondered whether it was wise to leave now, the heat being little trouble for him and the hanyou but most likely fatal for the humans.

Sheathing his sword, Inuyasha moved to stand further away from his hated brother, cursing whatever Kami made him agree to this. Sure, he wanted recognition and power, but travelling with his ice-prick of a brother was not what he had in mind.

"Oi, Sesshomaru, who's the wench?" he asked gruffly, spitting a clot of dust out.

Kagome lifted her lightly freckled nose up in disdain, but otherwise ignored the insolent half-demon, causing Sesshomaru to raise a slender eyebrow at her silence.

"Inuyasha, can't you see that this exquisite flower will clearly accompany us in our quest?" Moving closer, Miroku smiled vibrantly as he trapped a dainty hand in a firm hold, his free cursed hand twitching as it ventured closer to its destination, failing to notice her eyebrows twitching in annoyance.

"It would be my greatest pleasure, lovely maiden, should you consider my humble request..."

As the cursed appendage connected with a soft mound, Kagome bared her teeth and with an almost animalistic growl threw the startled monk on to the ground, elbows flying down to hit him in the stomach. Inuyasha snickered as Miroku gurgled in pain, whatever hopes he had regarding the petite fierce woman coming to a premature death.

"Perhaps next time you will not forget that some flowers have thorns" Sesshomaru said as he walked away, forcing the girl to follow as her hands jerked towards him, the rope starting to cut into her tanned skin as she attempted to jerk back. With a slight turn of his head, the Western Lord chose to quicken his pace enough to make walking uncomfortable for Kagome, causing her to run.

**Prompt: None. Just wanted to update.**

**Ah Miroku, what would us writers do without you hehe. Please review :)**


	38. Chapter 38

Pausing to take a few deep breaths of hot, scorching air Miroku wiped the sweat of his brow, raising his sleeve against the light wind that picked up the golden grains, his dark eyes slanting to see that others, apart from their stoic Lord, were not much better off.

'Perhaps this is why most travel at night in this land. There is no refuge from the sun till the nightfall.'

"My Lord, perhaps we can stop and rest, I heard that these people cover their.."

"We shall continue."

"Oh come on you jerk! You can't expect us to walk all day and all night! Especially having to carry the crap that you decided is necessary."

"Your incompetence to carry all this _crap_, as you refer to it _brother_, has nothing to do with this Sesshomaru."

"So why are you not carrying anything, eh?"

Stopping, Sesshomaru seemed to consider Inuyasha's words. His status as the Lord of the West came with such duties as listening to those who resided within his lands; any issue raised requiring his consideration. Besides, a simple solution that would satisfy all was far better than listening to the boy's insolent words further.

Nodding, he handed the rope to the startled hanyou.

"Here. I shall carry it all and you shall take the snake on the leash."

Inuyasha did not speak again until the next nightfall, making Sesshomaru consider bringing the woman back to the West with him for she had the power to silence the hanoyu.

**Prompt: none again ^^. I just really am getting into it as I want to get to the part when Sess will actually start being nice to Kagome and vice versa. **


	39. Chapter 39

The sun's ray beat into their skin with full force, the elements merciless and deaf to their suffering. With a curse, Inuyasha yanked the material of multiple hoods off, his silver mane spilling out and fluttering in the rare breeze. Hissing, Kagome snatched the brown fabric out of his clawed hands, folding it briskly to make several layers.

"You fool, put them on. Now."

"Like hell I will!"

Although Kagome appeared to be more inclined towards their deaths, she, begrudgingly, decided to explain.

"Numerous layers of clothing and hoods makes you sweat. The material holds moisture to your body. It shall keep you alive."

"Feh, it shall _cook _me alive! Get away from me, you wench".

"Kagome."

"Huh?"

"My name is Ka-go-me. Should I repeat it _slower_?"

"Whatever. I ain't a pup for you order around, Ka-go-me."

Silently, she stepped away, putting the makeshift hoods around herself instead, adding to ones she already had on, the rigid set of her shoulders giving away her annoyance at his ugly attitude, her furrowed brows betraying her worry for his wellbeing.


	40. Chapter 40

**Thank you so much to all my lovely readers and special thanks to those of you who take the time to review! You are absolutely wonderful! Much much love!**

Sesshomaru paused ahead, watching the exchange with a hint of interest, amber eyes fixed on the petite woman. Her behaviour was... odd. They were her captors. She hated them with passion and he could not deny that she had reasons for feeling so.

'And yet she tried to aid this Sesshomaru's idiotic brother'.

An image of a young girl flashed before his eyes, her smile genuine and pleasant as she tilted her head to a side.

A few dunes later, Inuyasha shook his head, fighting the black dots that danced through the golden sands before fainting, raising a cloud of dust as his limp body connected with the ground. Tutting and muttering something that sounded a lot like _stubborn dogs_, Miroku rushed to his side.

'Like a mother hen' Kagome thought with a giggle, cerulean eyes slanting to rest on Lord Sesshomaru, noting the way the corners of his mouth twitched upwards. She blushed and looked away. She could not, would not allow herself to find his hint of a smile devastating.

**Well that's it with the updates for today. I really must sleep now, it is so late that I am afraid to look at the clock.**

**Oooh he is starting to warm up a little towards her ^^**


	41. Chapter 41

The small azure-eyed girl was solemn, understanding the importance the meeting held. She was young but not ignorant. It wasn't often that a woman, more so a child, was called to greet a visitor. However, she had no fear. It would be unbecoming to appear frightened. As the two men entered, she bowed lowly, her forehead touching the plush burgundy carpet as she stilled, her shallow breathing betraying her nervousness.

The man next to her father stood, layers of unusual cloth that made up his garb rustling as he circled her at a leisurely pace, enjoying the way her uneasiness increased as silence stretched.


	42. Chapter 42

Kagome froze as cool, slender fingers slid along her raven locks, hand venturing to her chin, making the girl look up.

"She looks much like her mother, dear Raj. A true beauty."

His voice was deep, tone and manner pleasant and yet Kagome could not help but gulp down in fear as his scarlet eyes held her gaze. Smirking crookedly, he let go, making his way to her father's side, the gesture signifying that she was dismissed.

Kagome felt Maksut's hand rest on her back, the man whispering that she was to leave the room at once. Nodding, Kagome stood, wincing as she straightened her back. Head hung in submission; she scurried away as fast as she could without appearing ill mannered.


	43. Chapter 43

**Prompt: Hamartiology**

**This drabble was written for Smittee's Alphabet challenge.**

**Standard disclaimer applies. I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Prompt: Hamartiology – the study of sin.**

Accentuating her steps, the child stomped her way down the corridor, making it appear as if she was on her way back to the female wing, pleased that Maksut was well ahead of her by now. Turning, Kagome took her shoes off; her steps cautious and light as she walked furtively back to the slightly ajar wooden door that led to one of the meeting rooms, pressing her body up against the wall for the fear of being seen.

She heard many things about the man, one more frightening and obscene than the other. The word Hamartiology frequented in the servants' hushed whispers upon his arrival, the tremble in their voices making her certain that the mage was indeed dangerous.

For Kagome, who grew tired of the mundane life, every day being filled with the same pleasures and annoyances as the other, this was an opportunity. Curiosity and prudence battled within her and in the end cautiousness was thrown to the wind. After all, she was the favourite daughter of the Raj. Consequences could not possibly be dire.

Pink tongue darting to lick her lips, she leaned forward, now able to see the two men, the dark wizards sickly pale skin causing her to shiver in disgust.

"She is promised to the demon." The mage stated, rubbing his pointy chin as if deep in thought over the predicament.

The Raj sighed in frustration, irritated at the magician's insightfulness, not seeing the need to deny the obvious now that his reluctant ally was well informed of all that went within his household. "Is there a way to fix it?"

"Yes. My magic and skill shall suffice. It will be as if she was never gifted to the mongrel." Dark liquid pooling out of his palm, the mage muttered a spell, clicking his tongue rhythmically as the murky water turned into swirling mist, bizarre hazy shapes intermingling until the final words of the spell were uttered.

"The winds shall carry the spell far into the West, lessening the importance of his visit to our lands."


	44. Chapter 44

**Prompt: Ignescent**

**This drabble was written for Smittee's Alphabet challenge.**

**Standard disclaimer applies. I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Prompt: Ignescent – capable of emitting sparks, of a volatile mood.**

"He shall forget."

Smirking cruelly as he gazed into the distance, the mage swirled his drink around in the jewelled goblet. "Ah but it is more than that, dear Raj. He shall not forget the event but merely the attachment formed."

The Raj trained his dark eyes upon the man next to him, irate at how his heart stilled each time crimson eyes glanced in his direction. Finally, the Raj spoke, his voice regaining its usual haughtiness.

"And what is the price for your assistance, mage?"

She cringed at the sound of hand slapping skin, her eyes widening as her father, the strongest, most powerful man in the land did... nothing.

Calm moments later the mage's eyes lit up as he no longer appeared to bother with appearances, his manner becoming ignescent as he grit out: "Do not forget who is whose servant. A Raj, a peasant, a warrior, you are all but pawns. I could take it all from you and yet I shall be kind."

Touching his cheek with a grimace, the Raj bowed.

"Forgive me, I forgot my place."

"See to it that the girl is ready to leave by next nightfall. She will not waste her life away amongst the silly wenches in your harem, nor will she be taught by them. She, by the right of birth, has a greater purpose. You asked for a price? It is her life."

Gasping, Kagome shrunk back as his face appeared mere inches away from hers, cerise eyes burning with sinister fire as he put her hand onto her forehead.

"Ah I see you are a curious one. It will not do."

His hand remained until her world looked like brindled fog.


	45. Chapter 45

Kagome woke with a start, her chest rising and falling erratically as she tried to piece together what she saw. Thoughts ricocheted in all directions as she fruitlessly tried to process what her mind supplied her with. The dream appeared more like a memory long forgotten, or, perhaps, hidden until time came.

'Surely he would not..'

Plump lower lip suffering the brunt of her anger, pearly teeth biting at the rosy flesh, the warrior woman shifted, pushing herself upwards as she rubbed her hands together as much as was possible as she tried to chase the night chill away, the rough rope cutting into her skin uncomfortably.

Looking around, she saw, with some surprise, that all were asleep. Even the mighty demon lord appeared to be resting, magenta lids closed as his chest rose and fell evenly. Testing his reaction, she shuffled to the side, cringing at the too loud sound of grains shifting under her clothing. Stilling, Kagome watched with owlish eyes as the silver haired male did not respond, his breathing even. This was her chance and she would be damned if she did not take it. Folding dainty hands together, she pulled gently, testing the binds around her arms and legs.


	46. Chapter 46

Sesshomaru's magenta lids slid upwards, clawed hand immediately falling onto the hilt of his sword as the demon found himself surrounded with beings that should not have been here. Chastising himself for not sensing these earlier, he wished ardently perhaps for the first time in his life for his retainer to be nearby. Deciding that for the time being his brother would take the brunt of his anger, Sesshomaru growled, kicking Inuyasha in the gut. The half-demon flew a couple of meters to the side, the impact making a small crater in the ground, momentum carrying him some distance away from the camp. Eliciting something akin to an undignified whimper, he cursed Sesshomaru and his perfect aim.


	47. Chapter 47

What was that... for... you..idiotic.."

"Didn't this Sesshomaru tell you to tie her up?"

Spitting some sand out, Inuyasha bared his white fangs, pointing a clawed finger in Kagome's direction as she rested against a round boulder, not waking despite the racket.

"I did! See for yourself."

"Hm.."

Sesshomaru gazed pointedly to Inuyasha's side, the younger brother turning to see a scaly lizard lie, open mouthed, next to his side, the creature reminding him somewhat of numerous reptiles he saw scurrying through the sands, only this one was the size of an overgrown cow, it's teeth alone as long as assassin's swords.


	48. Chapter 48

Cursing all things under the sun, Inuyasha jumped away, his fingers twitching as he grabbed the hilt of his sword.

"What the hell are these things?"

"It appears that we had visitors in the night."

Miroku whistled lowly, turning one of the creatures to look at the only place not protected by smooth, iridescent scales – the neck. Shaking his head in disbelief, he shot suspicious looks at the only female of their group, who appeared to be resting, nothing but the gentle flutter of her eyelashes giving her away.

"Next time make sure to tie her knees up too, Inuyasha."

"Keh. Why's that?"

Looking him up and down, the monk replied with a hint of mirth.

"Your neck isn't much thicker."

As the group left in a hurry, the grotesque creatures scattered about the sands being an unpleasant sight, the males noted subtle changes in Kagome. For once their reluctant companion didn't have to be forced along, the woman making as much effort as possible to be ahead of the males, turning away as they tried to meet her eyes. Miroku walked in silence, his questions not voiced but burning his throat to such extent that holding his tongue seemed impossible. And yet he did, knowing that unless a woman wished to talk, no force shall make her.

**Well that's it for updates for today. My internet is rather fickle lately so I'm trying to post a seven days worth of updates in one :)**

**Please read and review!**


	49. Chapter 49

_linger_

Tired of waiting for Kagome to speak, the somewhat aggravated demon lord decided that the time came for a change of tactic, for her silence now irritated him more than her words would. Measured steps slowing until she caught up, with a slant of amber eyes in her direction, Sesshomaru chose to address her.

"Woman, why didn't you escape?"

Lips pressed into a thin line at his brusque tone, she did not look up, but a shift in her scent confirmed that she heard.

Voice dripping with acid, Kagome replied, finally looking up, azure battling gold "And be caught seconds later?"

"Hn.."

Catching her off guard, Sesshomaru lifted her bounds hands, slipping a lethal claw between them. Taloned finger brushed against her skin, lingering unnacesairly.

Inuyasha's shout broke the silence, the half demon shaking the monk as if he were a rag doll. Looking away, Sesshomaru sliced the rope cut, moving away. He walked on without a word, bewildered Kagome muttering her thanks, suddenly very conscious of the place his hand touched.

**Ah the joys of end of course time. I promised myself that for each assigment complete I can write/post a chapter. I've done two and thus I'm posting two drabbles! ^^ So uber happy about it!**


	50. Chapter 50

The sun was setting, the shadows of the travellers lengthening as they started to settle for the night. The humans having no strength to continue after two days without rest, their demonic leader becoming unusually ruthless, finally suceeded in making him stop. With a moan, Kagome shrugged off her hoods, beating the irratating grains out of stiff cloth. Miroku and Inuyasha took upon themselves the task of making fire, whilst Sesshomaru scouted the area for possible prey, which is why, Kagome found that she was finally alone for the first time since the group embarked on their quest. Stretching, she buried her hands into the sand, closing her eyes as a rare breeze tickled her nose, threading through the obsedian locks. Without the distracting presence of her captors..

'No... companions' the girl corrected herself as she traced a line on the sand with her finger, enjoying the way the gradually cooling grains brushed against her skin. Despite it being wrong, she admitted, reluctantly, that she felt at ease around the three and, for the first time in many a year, she felt the feeling that was long forgotten.

Guilt.


	51. Chapter 51

This drabble was written for Smittee's Alphabet challenge.

Standard disclaimer applies. I do not own Inuyasha.

Prompt: Jactancy - boastfulness.

It has been three years now since she started to train. Her lessons varied from combat to fine arts, the mage making sure that she had the best that gold could by and when the best was not enough, he would tutor her himself. Their meetings were brief and she was thankful for it. She supposed that many would have thought him handsome and yet she shuddered each time he came into the room, his presence suffocating. She was rarely allowed to return to her father's castle and to her, a child of eight, the visits were far too brief. Today, on her birthday, she was to return to her home.

"Mother!"

The richly clothed girl jumped off her horse and into her mother's hands, Midoriko embracing the excited child, tenderness shining in her tear filled eyes.

"My little Kagome. No, not little anymore! Look how you grown."

Unclasping her hands from her mother's waist, Kagome bowed to her father, noting, with some surprise that his once raven hair was brindled with silver, the fine lines on his face becoming deeper.

"Father, I ask humbly for you to accept my apologies."

Surprise flashing briefly in coal coloured eyes, the Raj spoke, motioning for her to rise as he laid a heavy warm hand onto her shoulder.

"What do you speak of, child?"

A small smile gracing her lips, Kagome stood, taking off the coverings off her mouth and head to reveal a dazzling smile as she gave the dusty material to a servant, the man scurrying away with haste, grateful for an excuse to leave the royal family.

"I did not have the chance to congratulate you yet! I hear the raj now has a prince!"

The Raj's suspicious gaze softened, his smile finally reaching his eyes that shined in jactancy.

"Indeed. Our house was blessed with a boy."

Kagome jumped as a large desert fox landed on the branches next to her feet, all three men gazing at her expectantly, waiting for the startled girl to proceed with her share, Miroku offering her a long curved knife. Lips pursed into a thin line, she took the blade with a nod. The pensive girl turned their dinner over, making minute cuts here and there, making sure to ruin as little fur as possible as she worked. They watched her do the familiar task, Kagome not seeing the animal in her hands, for the past stood vividly before her eyes.


	52. Chapter 52

This drabble was written for Smittee's Alphabet challenge.

Standard disclaimer applies. I do not own Inuyasha.

Prompt: Keck – to retch, to feel disgust.

"What ails your thought?"

Kagome looked up, aurulent eyes settled on her form making her uncomfortable with the demon Lord's close proximity, the youkai choosing to sit on what she considered as her side of the fire. Unsure what aroused his curiosity enough for him to invade her space; she shrugged her shoulders, forcing a reluctant smile onto her plump lips.

"I am just.. I just don't understand what you are doing here."

Amber eyes narrowing, the demon cupped her chin, forcing her head up, watching the fire flicker in the cerulean pools.

"Explain."

"You are the heir, the next Lord of the West and yet you risk your life here. I do not understand it."

Examining her face closely for a brief moment, he let go, elegant fingers brushing her skin as they unclasped.

"Woman, you underestimate me. Do you really think that this Sesshomaru's strength is not enough to secure his life?"

Remembering the sights in her palace that were enough to make the most experienced of warriors keck in horror, she had to admit to herself that perhaps his assurance in his ability stemmed from more than arrogance.

"Is this Sesshomaru right to assume that you care for the... West?"

Kagome spluttered in righteous indignation, feeling heat snake its way up to her cheeks, tinting them red.

"I do not care. I was just curious."

With a huff, she stood, pretending not to notice the mirth in the eyes of the vigilant monk who was watching the exchange intently with a smile on his handsome face.

**I'm done with my exams so will try to update regularly. **

**Please review! :) **


	53. Chapter 53

Sesshomaru stilled as he sniffed the air, his nostrils flaring minutely, chiselled face set into an unreadable mask. Others too paused, wondering what interested the Western lord so.

"What is it?" Kagome finally asked, her fingers twitching towards one of her throw knives, azure eyes cold, her legs slightly apart as she assumed her battle stance. Sesshomaru, having found that this girl was of the active, not reflective temper, chose to reply.

"This Sesshomaru senses water."

Relief washed over all, their annoyance chased away by visages of water.

"Where?"

Sesshomaru eyed the almost giddy woman, his expression indecipherable, Kagome looking as if she was ready to embrace him for being the bearer of good news. It was at such times that he saw more than a warrior before him. It was in such rare moments of her letting her guard down that he felt a strange tug on his soul; it was as if a warning was issued. Chasing the unnerving feeling away, he replied in his usual monotone: "Half a day away from here."

**Prompt: n/a. Just wanted to update. I'm not quite done with Smittee's lief prompt yet..**


	54. Chapter 54

Her face fell immediately and he found that the change was not to his liking.

Wiping his brow, Miroku's expression turned thoughtful, the monk rubbing his chin as he went over the distance in his mind.

"Surely it shall be less if we increase our speed."

"Keh, not damn likely" Inuyasha said gruffly as he crossed his arms over his chest, thumb pointed towards the female of the group. "At least not with Ka-go-me here slowing us down."

Her expression serene, Kagome took a step towards the male, making the half demon take a step back, his ears flattened against his mane.

"Are you implying that I can't keep up?"

Inuyasha eyed her with a smirk as he wondered why was it that he found annoying her so amusing. He bared his fangs in a toothy grin, feeling her ire rise further.

"I imply nothing. But yes, your feeble human legs can only carry you so fast."

As the infuriated girl was about to show exactly how feeble her legs were Kagome felt a clawed hand snake its way around her waist, the demon Lord pulling her closer to his side. Her cheeks flaring brightly she dared not breathe, all eyes on the silent youkai as he held her securely. Suppressing the urge to roll his eyes at the unnecessary display of disbelief and shock, he chose to explain.

"I shall carry you there."


	55. Chapter 55

This drabble was written for Smittee's Alphabet challenge.

Standard disclaimer applies. I do not own Inuyasha.

Prompt: Lief – soon, gladly.

Squealing, she shut her eyes tightly, delicate and yet unusually strong fingers digging into the smooth skin of Sesshomaru's hand, not really caring whether she earned herself a glare for doing so. Too afraid to look, she could feel the ground get further and further away, the gusts of air beating against her body with greater intensity than she ever experienced before. A part of her was curious to take a peek but in the end she admitted to herself that she would as lief look as fall.

Aurulent eyes slanting in her direction, Sesshomaru felt the corners of his mouth lift upwards at how fragile the girl looked, her body pressed as closely to his as possible for the fear of falling. Leaning down, he spoke into her ear.

"It is a shame that you dare not look."

At first not certain whether she heard him, he remained as he was for some time, golden eyes fixed on her face. Finally, she muttered.

"Why?"

"This is one of the few ways to experience true freedom."

He heard a muffled sound as she turned to bury her face in his side, disbelief and fear still radiating off her but, Sesshomaru noted with some satisfaction, the scent lost its intensity.

Thank you so much for the lovely reviews!


	56. Chapter 56

Never was the sight of water more pleasant than then. Sesshomaru watched as with a delighted squeal Kagome nearly fell off his cloud of youki, her bravery returning now that they were getting closer to the ground. He released as her as soon as they descended, watching with some amusement as she ran towards the line of lush trees that hid the pool of liquid concealed within.

"Ah Sesshomaru-sama, it appears that you saved us all once again" Miroku said with a bow as he started to unwind the outer layers of his hoods, watching Kagome as she disappeared out of sight.

"Shouldn't we follow her?" Inuyasha suggested with a frown as others settled under the trees, enjoying the rare shade. "Just cos she didn't run away before doesn't mean she won't now. Besides, all sorts of crap can come here looking for water."

Miroku's expression turning almost grim, with extreme seriousness channelled through his voice, the monk spoke.

"How right you are, my friend. I shall guard lady Kagome whilst she bathes."

Rising, he took his staff, turning to walk in the direction they saw Kagome disappear when two low, threatening growls vibrated through the air, golden eyes boring into his back speaking clearer than any words. With a chuckle, the lecherous monk returned to his spot besides the two inus.

**Prompt: none :) ****Thank you for your lovely reviews, especially JazlynArwinCallerwell! And yes if anyone has questions feel free to send me a message. **


	57. Chapter 57

This drabble was written for Smittee's Alphabet challenge.

Standard disclaimer applies. I do not own Inuyasha.

Prompt: Magnality - wonderful or great thing.

**I was going to post this yesterday but then I saw that 'magnality' was up and it took a little longer. Loving the super awesome prompts! **

The horse trotted along, shaking its speckled auburn mane, the delighted three year old boy clapping merrily as he saw his present. The Raj smiled and pushed him softly towards the animal, pride for his young heir evident.

"Today Souta you shall receive your first steed. What shall you name him?"

The small child looked away; suddenly shy from all the attention he was receiving, not quite sure how to react in the face of such magnality, choosing to hide behind his mother. Midoriko smiled softly as she knelt, embracing Souta, noting with a chuckle that the pouting boy looking much like his sister when she disliked something.

"Perhaps another time?"

Souta shook his head stubbornly, chubby fingers unclasping as he let go of his mother's hand. Making a reluctant step towards the yearling, he brushed his hand down the silky smooth side, gaining confidence with each lingering stroke.

"Kagome have horse?" he said, noticing his sister as she walked down the small set of stairs that led to the courtyard, greeting her with an exited wave.

"I do, but mine is bigger. We can ride together."

"Today?"

With a small smile, Kagome ruffled his short obsidian locks, eliciting a delighted giggle.

"One day."


	58. Chapter 58

Lungs burning, Kagome surfaced, content that she was finally clean, her vanity satisfied now that she did not fear that her companions, their sensitive noses be damned, felt that she reeked of sweat.

'Only three days until we will part ways..' she thought, plump lips set in a pout, the morose thought chasing away her excitement about finally being clean. At this point, she wasn't quite certain what will happen once the group will reach their destination, the males having no reason to have her around any longer. With a shake of her mane, she decided not to ponder the matter, concentrating on the rest of her cleansing ritual instead.

Gently, she scrubbed away the grime off her skin, fingers running through obsidian locks as she untangled the small knots formed. Had she not been so utterly concentrated on a particularly stubborn tangle, had the intruder's steps not been so light and had the sun been still up, perhaps the girl would have noticed the dark figure that appeared on the boarder of the trees abutting the pool of water.


	59. Chapter 59

Kagome felt goosebumps spread their way down across her heated skin as her thoughts came to a premature death. The girl stiffened momentarily before resuming her bathing as if nothing occurred. Heart hammering wildly, senses screaming of danger and muscles tensing, she remained, tugging her somewhat dry inner clothing off a rock. Putting it around herself as much as she could, not caring whether the bottom was newly drenched and clinging to her uncomfortably she got out, azure eyes searching the spaces between the trees for the dull shine of a blade. Finding none, she picked up the rest of her drying cloths, fear fighting a losing battle with curiosity. Who could have been unnoticed by the demons?

'By Sesshomaru of all demons..'

Her answer came in a form of a small piece of parchment atop of her weapons. Hand freezing half way to her throw knives, she looked at the familiar writing, cobalt eyes widened in shock.

Final warning.


	60. Chapter 60

**This drabble was written for The Lovely Miko's Quotes and Prompts Challenge. **

**Standard disclaimer applies. I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Prompt: heartbroken.**

**Well this is much longer than my normal entries (which usually range from 100-300 words). **

A knife sliced the air with confident grace, digging its way into the tree's trunk. Inuyasha rumbled in appreciation as Miroku took a mock bow, Kagome struggling and failing to pull the blade out. Giving up, she eyed the calm monk as he approached; lips pursed together as she tried to piece together what she saw with what was known.

"A monk and yet so skilled in killing."

"I lived many lives, lady Kagome."

"Many?"

"Some men and women," he added as he pulled on the knife, the blade slipping out without a fight much to Kagome's chagrin "are not content with what they must be. They twist their fates and try on many masks until one fits. However, for some, there isn't a mask for life, there is one for now."

An uncharacteristically shy smile fought its way to the surface as the monk handed her a throwing knife with a bow. She accepted, turning it as she adjusted her grip on the unusually small straight hilt, trying to understand how one turns the wrist for the weapon to spin in the same manner the monk's did.

Sesshomaru watched her intently, his handsome features set into what one would label as unconcern, noting the way she frowned in concentration as she slid her foot back slightly, adjusting her stance to mirror the way the monk stood; throwing the knife. Her cheeks flushed and eyes widened prettily, she watched as it spun and hit the tree where her target must have been. Miroku praised her skill as Inuyasha rolled his eyes, suggesting gruffly for her to take a break as they were to leave soon. Sticking her tongue out, she nonetheless abandoned her training, choosing to settle down next to the reticent youkai lord.

"Sesshomaru? May I ask you something?"

Taking his silence as a way of him allowing her to proceed, she pulled her knees closer to her chest, resting her chin on top.

"I know that a youkai lord doesn't have to trouble himself with keeping promises to a mere human, a child at that, but why did you never return?"

Looking at him, she saw silver eyebrows twitch as if in annoyance, the youkai feeling a familiar ache sprout at the mention of their supposed past acquaintance, sudden wave of source-less rage spreading.

"This Sesshomaru knows not what you are talking about."

"But.."

"It would be prudent of you not to ponder the matter further. Act like a woman of your stature should for once and stay silent." he grit out, looking at her with the cold and indifferent expression on his face that she learnt to associate with his person and yet had not seen directed at her ever since their unspoken truce took place.

Sesshomaru watched as all cheer fled from her scent, the girl looking almost heartbroken, making him earn for knowledge of how to soothe her. Nodding, she stood abruptly to walk towards the two males who were still busy discussing combat techniques. As she approached, Inuyasha paused, his nostrils flaring as the smell of salt invaded his senses. Looking towards his taciturn brother, the half demon bared his fangs, hand slipping to rest on the hilt of his sword in a gesture that spoke clearer than any words. Miroku looked between the two males, noting with a sense of unease that it was best for all if their quest would end swiftly, the journey aimed at subjugation of foes threatening to become one of conquest.


	61. Chapter 61

**Just a quick reminder that the Raj is for royalty when the raj means kingdom or land. **

Kagome stood before the Raj and several of his prized warriors, the high ranking men looking at her with a mixture of disbelief and avid curiosity, not quite knowing what to expect from the twelve year old princess. If rumours that wove their way around the lands where to be believed, she wasn't the first female the mage saw great potential in and yet there were none but her that would remain in his stronghold for such long time, unable to cope with the vigorous training.

"Child", the Raj spoke, silencing those around him "there are those who are reluctant to believe that your progress is as great as we are told."

"Then I shall prove that I am far better."

Smirking, the Raj raised his hand, bejewelled rings gleaming dangerously in the setting sun.

"You may begin."

His usually pale face unusually animated the mage whispered, incandescent light shining briefly as dust settled all around him. Picking some up, the man blew on the sand on his palm, the grains twisting into ribbons that coiled around one another until blurred silhouettes appeared, shadows gaining form as they stood, broad shoulders covered by armour and swords in the hands of ruthless warriors. Lips set in a thin line, the red eyed man pointed a lean finger towards the girl.

"Kill her."


	62. Chapter 62

**This drabble was written for The Lovely Miko's Prompts and Quotes challenge. **

**Standard disclaimer applies. I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Quote: Sick of crying, tired of trying, yeah I'm smiling, but inside I'm dying.**

**Words: 808 **

**Again a super long one. It isn't much of an action sequence seeing as Kagome is still young but... I wasn't quite sure how to portray her at this point, but I think I pulled it off in the end. **

The bewitched creatures attacked, Kagome sliding to the side as a spear stuck the spot she was at mere seconds before. Twisting her body she jumped, hands flying towards the neck of a nearby soldier, the girl narrowly avoiding being hit. A snap was heard, the man falling without a sound, his body turning to scathing golden grains as he hit the ground. Dodging another, she hit a creature in the face, the thing losing his hold on a staff. Catching the weapon before it fell, Kagome parried a sword, then another until the wood could withstand the attacks no longer, snapping into two useless pieces, the girl abandoning them as she backed away, careful not to be cornered. Azure eyes searching for another weapon, she finally saw it, picking up the bow and unusually small, crafted to settle well betwixt her fingers, arrows.

Sprinting towards the wall she jumped. Clenching her teeth tighter Kagome pulled herself up slowly until she reached a low decorative balcony, avoiding the blade that swiped past her foot. Sitting on the edge, she grasped her bow, drawing three small arrows at once and releasing them with a gentle ping of a string, the sand solders falling under her attack.

"Impressive yet cowardly" a general commented, his chin raised haughtily. "To shoot from where none can reach you is indeed effective. Let us hope our enemies will not employ the technique."

Kagome's eyes widened in indignation, the girl snaking her way down. Removing her bow off her back, she tossed it aside, the wooden weapon cluttering to the ground as all fell silent. Not allowing rage to overtake her delicate features, she smiled, her voice channelling as much haughtiness as her father's.

"You are correct, Rarock, a bow is unnecessary."

The Raj's eyes slanted to rest on the man to his left, the general's nostrils flaring in resentment yet he held his tongue, bowing in a mock display of respect.

Kagome sliced yet another warrior across his chest and spun around, throwing her leg out to kick another in the jaw. With a faint crack, the man disintegrated, the sand settling on the ground, Kagome having to hold her breath as the wind tossed it her way. Counting up to ten she allowed herself to draw much needed air, her chest rising and fall now even and calm.

The Raj nodded in satisfaction, motioning for the mage to come to him as the rest were dismissed, the men's faces grim as they shot looks at the girl who would undoubtfully become a most dangerous weapon. The magician brushed past Kagome, making fine hairs on the back of her neck rise as she fixed her eyes on the ground below her, mind set on watching the dance of the shadows next to her feet.

"My Lord."

"I wish for her to return to the palace."

"Did the sight not please you?

"I cannot complain. She appears to be far more adroit than we expected."

"Then may I ask why?"

"She.. her mother and brother need her now. She provides the subtle sustenance that they require." The Raj spoke quietly, cringing at the way the statement that should have been a command felt like a mere request.

"Indeed?" the mage said, allowing himself a devious smirk "It is truly a shame that she cannot remain then. Kagome?"

"I.." looking between her father and the man she was given to, she felt like she was the sole performer in a balancing act, her will swaying her from one side to the other. Of course, she wished to remain, for her family. Yet it was for them that she had to leave.

Bowing to her sire, then the mage, she rose, indicating that she made her decision.

"I shall bid goodnight to Souta."

A pleasant smile stapled to her face, Kagome turned away, not giving either man the benefit of reading her, allowing herself to lapse into an introspective state once she turned away.

'I am so sick of crying, tired of trying, yeah I'm smiling, but inside I'm dying.'

**Methinks a cute chapter is needed next!**


	63. Chapter 63

**This drabble was written for The Lovely Miko's Prompts and Quotes challenge. **

**Standard disclaimer applies. I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Quote: Snowflakes are like kisses sent down from heaven.**

**Time for a cute chapter! **

"Do you really have to go?" The four year said, his eyes glistening with unshed tears, small hands wiping away any evidence of salty water. Eliciting a warm smile from his sister he too felt the corners of his mouth twitch as a small smile tugged at his lips, Kagome embracing his small form.

"I wish I could stay but I have no choice. I must obey the mage."

"But we must obey the Raj. There is no one more important."

Suddenly his face lip up with a toothy smile, a small hand shooting up as he declared "I'm the heir. I'm the next Raj. I can tell the mage to go away and leave you in the palace. He will do what I say, yes? Then you can stay." Eyes shining brightly, he puffed out his chest as much as he could, grinning. Kagome laughed, tackling her brother, both falling onto the plush pillows, the girl tickling him mercilessly.

"Such a clever boy! Such a big boy too, aren't you?"

"Not a little boy" the four year old reiterated seriously.

"No, definitely a big boy," she said, kissing him as he collapsed into giggles.

Calming down somewhat, the two lay in silence, Souta clutching onto his sister's hand as he fought a loosing battle against sleep. Yawning, he rubbed his eyes, murmuring quietly "Tell me a story."

"What story do you wish for?"

Frowning as he pondered his options, Souta finally chose.

"Tell me about snow."

"I see you favour this one lately."

Wrapping her hands securely around the boy as he closed his eyes, Kagome spoke mutely, stroking his obsidian locks absentmindedly.

"Once upon the time, in a land far far away, there lived a silver haired warrior with eyes as bright as the sun. He was the strongest and the most feared man in all lands, yet he was kind, helping anyone who asked for his assistance, not asking for anything in return. It appeared as if he had everything: admiration, riches, power. He should have been happy but he felt that something was amiss. Until he fell in love."

"Was she beautiful?"

"Very. A princess with long dark tresses that cascaded down her back. One day, the people of the land asked him to fight against a vicious beast. A fire breathing shaitahn that none could defeat. He did not want to leave his love, knowing that he had many foes who may wish to harm her and yet his heart was noble and he could not live happily knowing that many suffered. So he left with a heavy heart. As the princess bid goodbye to her love, she whispered into his ear. Snowflakes are like kisses sent down from heaven. The warrior smiled and... Souta?"

Turning her head minutely, she saw that the little boy was fast asleep, his chest's rise and fall hinting at no trickery on his part. Planting a quick kiss onto his forehead, Kagome stood, taking in the sight of her brother, tucking the memory away securely.


	64. Chapter 64

**And we are back to the present. **

Kagome felt the demon's imposing youki brush past her, effectively breaking her train of thought, Sesshomaru spreading his barrier outwards. The unseen defence settled around the group as they started making camp for the night, the wall halting once all were under its protection. The annoyed girl could feel Sesshomaru look at her, golden orbs watching her every move. Choosing not to acknowledge it, Kagome decided not to relent. After all, he made sure that her place was known to all, why cause any doubt? The fire started, their evening meal set on skewers, she suddenly found her sack missing. Brows furrowed in confusion, Kagome searched the camp, not understanding how it was possible to misplace something in such desolate place, with nothing offering refuge for a mouse much less a gigantic sack. A shadow that had nothing to do with the setting sun fell across her path, Kagome nearly running into the stoic youkai lord.

"Sesshomaru-sama" she grit out in exasperation "Would you be so kind as to remove yourself from my way?"

"No."


	65. Chapter 65

"I did not think so. Then forgive my humble attempt at moving past you."

A small fist flew out suddenly but it did not meet its target, the youkai lord side stepping as she lost her balance. Strong hands caught her before she had the chance to become acquainted with the ground, Sesshomaru choosing to unceremoniously dump the struggling girl onto his shoulder in favour of tolerating another attempt upon his person.

"Unhand me, now!"

Her captor waited for her to still, unaffected by the infrequent yet painful blows to his pride, obscenities spat at him expected but not appreciated. Resisting the uncharacteristic urge to roll his eyes, Sesshomaru sprang into the air, noting, with some satisfaction, that the violent girl was now silent, small fist that pounded his back mere seconds ago now clutched against her closed eyes.

**Double update! Just cos ^^**


	66. Chapter 66

He landed softly. Giving her no time to adjust to her new non air borne state, the male shook her off his shoulder, cradling her with one hand as he settled down and crossed his legs, pulling her close to his chest. Kagome, not liking the close proximity of the infuriating demon chose not to give in. Instead of submitting like most females she chose to thrash about, eliciting a muted growl, Sesshomaru using his other hand to still her. Pouting, the girl turned her face away as much as she could, lightly freckled nose raised haughtily.

"This Sesshomaru wishes to speak to you."


	67. Chapter 67

"Look at me."

"No," she said with a deadpan expression, her best attempt at appearing indifferent.

"This Sesshomaru regrets the harsh words you had to hear. I find your behaviour odd.."

Cerulian eyes widened marginally, Kagome opened her mouth to form a biting reply, a slender finger pressed firmly to her lips silencing her rather effectively, the girl having to be content with glaring.

"Before you launch another deafening verbal attack, allow me to explain."

Taking her somewhat forced silence as a sign to proceed, Sesshomaru waited for the anger in her scent to subside somewhat. With an exhale, he spoke.

"It is very much unlike a typical female and this is what makes it... refreshing."

Corners of her mouth trembling as she fought back a smile, Kagome finally looked at the Lord of the West, appreciating the words he said, understanding how difficult it was for him to admit a fault.

"And what happens now?"

"I offer more than a truce. One could call it an alliance."

She was silent for a moment, considering his proposal. Finally, the corners of her mouth twitched, a small smile tugging at her plump lips.

"Friendship? I think I can deal with that."


	68. Chapter 68

Nodding, the demon Lord rested his chin on her head, drawing the girl closer to his chest. Kagome stiffened, azure eyes slanting upwards to see that his were now closed. After some thought, she too chose to close hers and, her emotions not willing to settle, persuaded her shoulders to relax.

As he pulled her closer, Kagome could not help but register how glorious it felt to be held, to feel protected. Taking a deep breath, she allowed her cheek to drop to the muscular curve of his shoulder, luxuriating in the sensation, her head a cyclone of confusion.

Friendship, no matter how she felt about it, would undoubtfully settle more uncertainty within their already confusing relationship and she was not entirely sure whether it could be allowed. Perhaps it was for the best that, with only one day away from their destination, they were almost at the end of their journey.

**Just looked at the nomination list and saw 'Untamed'! Thank you so much! I am honored to be nominated, especially with the other stories being written by such esteemed writers! A lot exclamation marks, but that's cos I am so exited! ^^**

**Anyhow... I am at a bit of a crossroads story-wise. Should they reach their destination or should something prevent them from doing so? Tell me what you think :)**


	69. Chapter 69

Nodding, the demon Lord rested his chin on her head, drawing the girl closer to his chest. Kagome stiffened, azure eyes slanting upwards to see that his were now closed. After some thought, she too chose to close hers and, her emotions not willing to settle, persuaded her shoulders to relax.

As he pulled her closer, Kagome could not help but register how glorious it felt to be held, to feel protected. Taking a deep breath, she allowed her cheek to drop to the muscular curve of his shoulder, luxuriating in the sensation, her head a cyclone of confusion.

Friendship, no matter how she felt about it, would undoubtfully settle more uncertainty within their already confusing relationship and she was not entirely sure whether it could be allowed. Perhaps it was for the best that, with only one day away from their destination, they were almost at the end of their journey.


	70. Chapter 70

"Woman, did you not say three days ago that we are but three days away from our destination?" The Western Lord spoke as he regarded her evenly, which, Kagome decided, unnerved her more than a rebuke of any kind.

"Um... I cannot quite recall," she said, looking at the hoary landscape in irritation.

"Yeah wench, shouldn't we be there by now?"

Several biting replies were formed and ready to be launched but suddenly the girl stilled. Kneeling, Kagome let her hands slide an ambsace away from the hot grains, unsure whether she truly felt it. Another tremor vibrating upwards to tickle her palm confirmed her suspicions.

"We are."

"Oi do I look dumb to you?" the hanoyu said as he scanned the desolate land around him, Kagome opening and closing her mouth as she chose not to comment on his poor choice of words. "There ain't nothing and no one here."

"She must be called."

Kagome rummaged through her sac as she muttered something not quite intelligible to herself. Sesshomaru watched in mild amusement as the petite girl soon disappeared out of sight, the wriggling of the cloth suggesting that she now joined the content of the bag in their never-ending quest for the outside. Finally, she surfaced, blowing an escaped lock out of her face. Holding on to a small package, she unwound the folds of the dark brown fabric with care, revealing a small, round rock that was inside.

'Thank the gods. I didn't leave it behind.'

Congratulating herself on being prudent enough to take all needed despite the weight of her belongings and the curses elicited from Inuyasha, the petite woman tapped her chin with a slender finger in thought. Now, what would be the best way to go about this?


	71. Chapter 71

Minutes trickled by as they waited. Kagome, assuring them that it should not be long till the woman they needed appeared, sat down on her sac, favouring it over the now heated sand, propping her chin up with her fist as she watched Inuyasha stomp around. Although the entertainment was mindless and did not offer much food for thought, it was somewhat amusing nonetheless, especially as the half-demon defiantly chose to take of his boots but hours earlier, the hot grains undoubtfully giving him discomfort and yet he flat out refused to admit it.

Suddenly, the hanoyu froze, ears twitching in a tell-tale manner, amber eyes locking with his brother's.

"You sense it too?"

"Yes. A presence."

Cerulian eyes widening in shock, Kagome's hand flew up to her neck, the girl gagging at the tight aureate bind that scorched her throat, her mind screaming the words that she could not utter. With a curse, Inuyasha reached out to her, his hand slapped away.

"Don't... touch it" she managed to grit out before disappearing, leaving the three males to stare at the settling sand in bewilderment.

**Ooooh what's going to happen now? Till next time! *disappears dramatically with a pop***

**Don't forget to review! **


	72. Chapter 72

Minutes trickled by as they waited. Kagome, assuring them that it should not be long till the woman they needed appeared, sat down on her sac, favouring it over the now heated sand, propping her chin up with her fist as she watched Inuyasha stomp around. Although the entertainment was mindless and did not offer much food for thought, it was somewhat amusing nonetheless, especially as the half-demon defiantly chose to take of his boots but hours earlier, the hot grains undoubtfully giving him discomfort and yet he flat out refused to admit it.

Suddenly, the hanoyu froze, ears twitching in a tell-tale manner, amber eyes locking with his brother's.

"You sense it too?"

"Yes. A presence."

Cerulian eyes widening in shock, Kagome's hand flew up to her neck, the girl gagging at the tight aureate bind that scorched her throat, her mind screaming the words that she could not utter. With a curse, Inuyasha reached out to her, his hand slapped away.

"Don't... touch it" she managed to grit out before disappearing, leaving the three males to stare at the settling sand in bewilderment.

**Ooooh what's going to happen now? Till next time! *disappears dramatically with a pop***

**Don't forget to review! **


	73. Chapter 73

"What the hell just happened?"

"She was taken."

"Ah how very astute of you to realise this, Western Lord."

The three turned to see a man standing very close to them, his once dark pristine cloths stained by the elements. Taupe eyes widened as a clawed hand closed around his throat, the taiyoukai baring his fangs in a threatening growl.

"Where is she?" Sesshomaru grit out, lifting the man higher, golden eyes threaded with crimson.

"Oh my, is that _concern_ out of all things that taints your monotone so?" the unknown male said with a devious smirk, earning himself a growl, the youkai lord sliding the sword out of its scabbard.

Blade pressed stiffly against the human's throat, Sesshomaru spoke, somewhat bewildered that the sight of the deadly weapon elicited mild amusement rather than fear.

"I will not repeat myself. Answer or die."

"Sesshomaru-sama? You may want to let him go or he will not get the chance to answer you."

Golden eyes narrowing into a thin line, the inu lowered the struggling man to the ground, lessening the hold without removing his hand, claws prickling the human's skin in both warning and a promise.

"Kagome was foolish not to heed the warnings. She is safe in the fortress. I can assure you that it isn't in our interest to touch her. Much. "

His smirk widening, the man disappeared, Sesshomaru's taloned fingers closing around troubled air.

**Please review! I like knowing how the story is perceived. **


	74. Chapter 74

"Shit! What is it with people disappearing round here?"

"My thoughts exactly dear friend. My lord, what are we to do now?"

Sesshomaru stood motionlessly, his face as impassive and unreadable as ever, the occasional flicker of red tainting his eyes indicating his inner turmoil.

"We find her," he said with certainty, aristocratic nostrils flaring as he tested the smells around him, irate that he indicated many but hers.

"Well duh, but how should we do it?"

"Inuyasha, weren't you listening? She is at a fortress. Surely if Sesshomaru-sama.."

Hearing noises, the three men bristled, weapons at the ready.

"Kagome? Sorry I took so long. I am here and I got the.. oh!" the brown-haired girl froze, chocolate eyes taking in the sight of three rather unusual males. Mouth opened prettily, she put the items she was carrying down, brown eyes briefly settling on the monk and then moving to the two inus.

Squinting, she held up her hand against the insistent rays, finally deciding to walk up to Sesshomaru to get a closer look, her face hovering inches away from the taiyoukai's chest, making Miroku wonder if the girl was fearless or foolish.

Suddenly she giggled and bowed lowly. Straightening, the girl smiled brilliantly at the demon Lord, cocking her head to a side.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you Sesshomaru-sama. I'm Rin."

**I absolutely adore Rin and just had to include her ^^ Even if she isn't Sess ward. And yes Sesshomaru's nostrils are aristocratic as much as the rest of him **


	75. Chapter 75

This drabble was written for The Lovely Miko's Prompts and Quotes challenge.

Standard disclaimer applies. I do not own Inuyasha.

Quote: Trust is like paper, once it's crumpled it can't be perfect again.

Prompt: Loss

I like this quote immensely and couldn't resist writing this ^^

After spending but few minutes with the girl Sesshomaru came to a realisation, Rin was indeed a peculiar creature. Far too cheerful and friendly to fit the desolate lands she lived in, far too talkative and companionable for a lone traveller, far too trusting and young and yet as her eyes settled on his person they shone with deep understanding. No wonder Kagome has taken a liking to her. They were at the opposite ends of a spectrum yet very alike.

As the three males debated over their course of action Rin chose to sit on the items she claimed were brought for Kagome, not seeming to notice nor care that they were getting squished and likely ruined. At first she listened intently to what was said, giving the impression that she was piecing together what she knew with what she deduced. A short while later, the tired girl started fidgeting in evident discomfort. Finally, she decided to alert the males to her presence.

"Kagome mentioned a demon with golden eyes but I wasn't sure which one until I saw your markings. So where is she?"

"Taken to a fortress," Inuyasha replied gruffly, spitting a dusty clot out with a scowl.

"Oh," Rin said quietly, her cheerfulness wavering and all but disappearing "She will not return for a while then."

Golden eyes resting on the brown haired girl, Sesshomaru chose to endure another bout of never-ending chatter, Rin appearing to know exactly what occurred unlike the rest. Regarding her with his trademark aloof expression, the youkai lord spoke.

"Girl, tell us what you know."

Uneasiness tainting her scent, Rin fidgeted under the intense scrutiny, lifting some things off the ground. Dusting them off unnecessarily, she murmured "I am not sure if it is for me to tell. Kagome carries the burden of having many secrets and she shared a few with me. I do not want to betray her trust."

Sesshomaru nodded, recognising her beliefs as admirable and yet finding them to be of little importance now that they required information.

"Lady Rin," Miroku finally spoke with a serious expression that did not reach his eyes, "We understand your weariness to share with us even a little of what you know but surely you understand that we wish to help your friend and nothing more?"

"Yes, I can see that and yet I found.. Trust is like paper, once it's crumpled it can't be perfect again. I do not want to lose what I have."

Scratching his mane through the numerous hoods, Inuyasha finally looked at the girl in front of him. There was something odd about her but he couldn't quite put his claw on it.

"Oi wench, why don't you just take us there? Then you don't have to say nothing."

"Of course! It is only half a day away from here."

Eyeing others with a victorious smirk, the half demon stretched out his hand towards the girl, eliciting a cheerful giggle as she took it. Pulling her up, Inuyasha felt his cheeks flush at their sudden close proximity, Rin now being so close that her chin was about to touch his chest. Taking a few steps back until the distance between them was satisfactory; he turned away, not wishing to see the vigilant monk's eyes shine with mirth.

I decided to do some chapters about Sess' past as well as Kagome's. I think many at this point were wondering why he decided to conquer the raj and how he found out about the power etc. Soon you will know!


	76. Chapter 76

A golden orb of light descended upon the ground, releasing those concealed within, the Western Lord extending his generosity to the extent of allowing all to travel with him. Attributing his evident urgency to inability to travel without a guide, the stubborn youkai conveniently ignored the monk when the male chose to point out that Rin could have performed the task instead of Kagome.

With an elegant flick of striped wrist, Sesshomaru felt his booted feet connect with the ground, the rest landing with far less grace, but then it could be expected, one could hardly challenge the youkai Lord when it came to refinement of any kind.

Rin, who wavered but found her balance quickly, suppressed her laughter as Inuyasha fell out face first into the sand, Sesshomaru looking at his half brother with evident distaste.

"Well here it is." Rin said brightly, pointing to an ominous-looking structure "I don't think they are expecting you until sundown. I will wait for you here."

"You are not coming?"

"I can't. My clan cannot enter," she said with a sigh, clearly distressed that she was of little help.

Only now did Sesshomaru take time to access her appearance, noting, with a minute rise of silver eyebrows to hint at surprise, the intricate set of symbols that ran along slender fingers, going up and then concealed by her unusual clothing, made almost entirely of light material that cocooned the girl thoroughly, the fabric shimmering calmly as she moved.

"Hn. Wait here."

Magenta lids sliding shut, the youkai lord concealed their presence, spreading a thin tendril of his youki outwards, assessing the fortress and its inhabitants.

Beware all, the great Sesshomaru is here!


	77. Chapter 77

"So tell me," Bankotsu's smooth baritone cut through the girl's thoughts "how could a clever little thing like you be as foolish as to disregard my warnings?"

Finger sliding under Kagome's chin, he tilted her head upwards in one swift rough movement, moving an obsedian lock out of the way. "I did hope that you will obey."

Eyes narrowing, she scoffed.

" I do not obey those below me."

"You think too much of yourself, princess. I posses knowledge that could wipe that haughty look off your face. If you will not lower yourself so as to look at me than at least regard this."

Letting her go, the man took several languid steps towards a decorative table Lifting a fragile looking scroll, Bankotsu allowed himself an hubrant smirk " I, yes I and not any other, found the last line of the prophecy. I can have it all now: the power, the land, the gold. And I can share it with you."

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh an ancient artifact that has something to do with the prophecy. I did have a reason for them to venture here after all :)<strong>

**Argh I just noticed that all the author notes in the previous chapters looked to be a part of main text... Got to change that. **


End file.
